Why They're So Close
by LionsHOF20
Summary: This fan fic is about Mike, Jake and Sarah and how close they are. When they find out why they're closer then any other Bakers it explains why they are as close as they are. Please Read and Review.
1. The Closest Bakers

This fan fic is about why Mike, Jake and Sarah are closer then any other Bakers. Sarah and Jake are twins in this fan fic. Here's the plot. The Bakers are friends with a 29 year old Police Sargeant named Don Callo Jr. (got the last name from My Cousin Vinny great movie. "Not Jerry Gallo, Jerry Callo with a C.") who is really Mike, Jake and Sarah's older brother. Confused yet? I'll explain more. Don's parents had to get rid of Jake, Sarah and Mike because Don Callo Sr. was a Captain in the Chicago Police Department and brought down the Mob Boss in Chicago. Him and his wife gave Mike, Sarah and Jake away because they were afraid that some of the men in the Mafia would kill them to even the score until Mr. Galleo (The Mob Boss in Chicago) gets out of prison. Don Jr. was 15 when this happened so, they kept Don. After the death of their parents Don decides that it's time to tell Sarah, Jake and Mike the truth. Please read and review.

I don't own any of the Bakers or any other characters in a TV show or movie. I only own my created characters.

Baker Ages

Tom-50

Kate-47

Nora-25

Charlie-22

Lorraine-19

Henry-16

Sarah and Jake-15

Mark-14

Kim and Jessica-12

Mike-10

Nigel and Kyle- 8

Chapter 1: The Closest Bakers

Jake and Sarah at 11, Mike at 6.

"Wait up!" Six year old Mike yelled to eleven year olds Jake and Sarah.

"Hold on wait for Mike." Jake told Sarah.

Mike catches up to them.

"Why do you always follow me and Jake?" Sarah asked Mike.

"You two are my favorite brother and sister." Mike replied.

"I don't care you're not coming." Sarah then told him.

"Please?" Mike asked here with a sad face.

"Fine but, if you slow us down you're never coming to the skate park with us again." Sarah said to him.

Jake and Sarah at 14, Mike at 9.

"Mom is going to filp if she finds out what you two did to the lawn mower." Sarah said to Jake and Mike.

"You can't tell her." Jake said to her.

"Please don't tell her." Mike pleaded giving Sarah a sad face.

"Everytime with that face." Sarah said to them.

"So, you're not going to tell Mom?" Jake then asked her.

"She's going to find out sooner or later." Sarah told them.

"When she does me and Jake will tell her we did it." Mike said to her.

"Fine but, I knew nothing about this." Sarah told them.

They all shake on it. Kate finds out about the lawn mower. Jake and Mike confess. They get grounded and so does Sarah because Kate didn't believe her when Sarah said she knew nothing about Jake and Mike breaking the lawn mower.

"Thanks for getting me grounded also." Sarah said as she walked into Jake's room where him and Mike were watching wrestling.

"You could of told Mom." Jake said to her as he was lying on his bed.

"I'm not a rat." Sarah said as she looked at Mike who was sitting on the floor.

"Why are you looking at me?" Mike then asked her.

"Mike you always rat everyone out to Mom and Dad." Sarah replied crossing her arms.

"I don't rat you two out." Mike then told her.

"He has a point." Jake then said to her.

"Why?" Sarah then asked Mike.

"Because I feel closer to you two then anyone else in this house." Mike told them.

"The weird part is I feel the same way as Mike. It's like us three are the tightest Bakers." Jake then said to them.

"I feel that way too." Sarah then told them.

Sarah sits on Jake's floor and watches wrestling with Jake and Mike.


	2. The Day Everything Changes

Chapter 2: The Day Everything Changes

Back in present time.

Jake wakes up from the sunlight hitting him in the face. He gets up to close his shades, rubs his head and goes back to sleep. Mike comes in his room and jumps on him.

"Mike, it's Saturday." Jake groaned.

"And yesterday was Friday, what's your point?" Mike asked him.

"My point is I like to sleep in on Saturday and Sunday." Jake replied pulling the covers over his head.

Sarah walks in and takes the covers off his head.

"Now, what?" Jake moaned.

"Mom says she wants all three of us downstairs now." Sarah told them.

"We didn't do anything. Did we?" Mike then asked them.

"I don't remember doing anything." Jake said to him.

"Let's go downstairs and get this over with." Sarah said to them as she walked out of Jake's room.

Mike follows her and Jake is right behind them. They go downstairs and go into the livingroom.

"Jake, you're not dressed yet?" Tom asked him as he saw Jake in his pajama shirt and boxers.

"I just got up Dad." Jake told him.

"Put on some pants at least." Tom then told him.

"It's not like we have company coming over." Jake said to him.

The doorbell rings and Gunner is at the door barking.

"You were saying?" Mike then smirked.

Jake sighs and goes upstairs to put on a pair of jeans.

Don Callo walks into the house. (He's 6 ft and has black short hair. He's wearing a plain white shirt with jeans and black Nike sneakers on.)

"What did we do that we're going to jail?" Mike asked Tom and Kate as he saw Don walk into the living room.

"Nothing." Don laughed as he sat down.

"Then why are you here?" Sarah then asked him.

"Your parents and I have decided it's time." Don told her.

"Time for what?" Mike then asked them.

"I'm actually your, Sarah and Jake's older brother." Don then told them.

"Welcome to the Baker family." Mike said to him.

"Uh, I'm not a Baker." Don replied.

"Then what are you?" Mike then asked him.

"I'm a Callo just like you, Sarah and Jake." Don finally told them.

"We can't be Callo's we're Bakers." Mike laughed.

"Mike, Sweetheart, you, Sarah and Jake were adopted." Kate told him.

Mike and Sarah are in shock.

"What'd I miss? What?" Jake asked as he came back downstairs.

They tell Jake and now Jake is in disbelief.

"That went well." Don said to Tom and Kate.

"Are they still just sitting there?" Tom asked Kate.

"Yeah." Kate replied as she saw Mike, Jake and Sarah still sitting in the livingroom.

"Let's give them a day or two to let this sink before I come back." Don said as he left.

Jake, Sarah and Mike are quiet for the rest of the day. That night Jake is lying in his bed and can't sleep.

"Can't sleep either?" Jake asked Mike as he came in his room.

"How did you know it was me?" Mike then asked him.

"Only you and Sarah come in my room this late." Jake smiled.

"Is Sarah in here?" Mike then asked him.

"No." Jake said to him.

"I am now." Sarah said as she came into his room.

Sarah sits on Jake's bed next to Mike who was hugging his stuffed dog.

"Can you believe that we're adopted?" Sarah then asked them.

"Maybe that's why we're as close as we are." Mike said to them.

"Maybe." Jake yarned.

"That has to be the reason. I say that we ask Don why we were given up for adoption." Sarah said to them.

"And adopted by the same family." Mike then added.

"Mike, we were given to the same family for a reason." Sarah said to him.

"Why?" Mike then asked her.

"That's what we need to find out." Sarah then replied.

"No way Dudes." Jake said to them.

"No way what?" Sarah asked him.

"No way I'm finding out why we got dumped. I'm happy here and couldn't care less about Don being our older brother." Jake told them.

"Jake, don't you want to know why we were given to the Bakers?" Mike then asked him.

"Again I could care less. If they didn't want us in the first place what makes you two think they'd want us now?" Jake then asked them.

"Well me and Mike are going to Don's house tomorrow and finding out if you don't want to come that's your problem not ours." Sarah said as she left Jake's room and goes back to her room.

"Jake, why don't you want to know about our real parents?" Mike asked him.

"Because I don't!" Jake snapped at him.

Mike leaves Jake's room and goes back to his room. They all fall asleep in their own rooms. Mike and Sarah fall asleep wondering what they going to ask Don tomorrow and Jake fell asleep wondering why his real parents gave him up for adoption.


	3. More Information

Chapter 3: More Information

Sarah gets up before anyone else does and wakes Mike. They leave a note for Tom and Kate on the table and go to Don's house. (They know where it is because after Nora broke up with Hank she started to go out with Don, then she met Bud and they broke up.) They get to Don's house and ring his doorbell. No answer. They look for Don's car in his garage and they can't find. After waiting for ten minutes his car pulls into the driveway. He gets out and looks at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Don asked them.

"We want to know about our parents." Sarah said to him.

"Where's Jake?" Don then asked them.

"He's not here because..." Mike started to say.

"He woke up too late." Jake replied from behind them.

Don invites them inside. When they get inside they see that Don's house is just like a normal house.

"Were our parents rich?" Jake asked him as they sat on the couch.

"No. Dad was a Captain in the Chicago Police Department and Mom was a stay at home Mom." Don told them.

"Is that why you became a cop?" Mike then asked him.

"Yeah. And as you can see I just got off from my shift so, if I seem tired that's because I am." Don explained.

"We didn't know you worked the graveyard shift." Sarah said to him. (Graveyard shift is if you work from late at night til early the next morning.)

"You work at graveyards?" Mike then asked him.

"No, Mike. I work from midnight til 6 am." Don yarned.

"We can go if you want us to." Jake said to him.

"Do you guys want to know about our parents or not?" Don then asked them.

Mike and Sarah nod their heads.

"Not really." Jake said to him.

"Then go home." Mike said to him.

"If you didn't want to know about our parents, why did you come here?" Sarah asked him.

"I don't know." Jake snapped at her.

"Don't give me an attitude." Sarah said to him.

"If you guys want to know why we were dumped with the Bakers that's fine with me but, don't drag me into this." Jake snapped at them.

"Jake, what's your problem?" Mike asked him.

"I don't have a problem." Jake roared at him.

"Then stop acting like a jerk." Sarah then told him.

"I don't need this aggrivation I'm out." Jake said as he got off the couch and left.

He gets a few houses down the block and turns around. He knocks on the door and Don lets him back him. Jake goes back into the livingroom and sits down.

"Don, could you please tell us about our parents now?" Mike pleaded with him.

"What do you guys want to know?" Don asked them.

"Where do they live?" Sarah asked him.

"Mom died two years ago and Dad died a month ago." Don told them in a somber voice.

"That sucks." Sarah said as she sat back into the couch.

"They always thought about you guys. They never visited you guys because if they did they wouldn't leave without you three." Don laughed.

"What did they look like?" Mike then asked him.

"Dad was 6 ft like me and had short black hair like me and you Jake before it became short white hair. Mom was 5'8" and had long brown hair just like you and Sarah." Don explained.

"Were they good people?" Sarah then asked him.

"Mom always helped the church with charity events and always did what she could to help the neighbor. And Dad helped bring down the Mafia Boss before any of one of you were born." Don replied.

"Dad, helped bring down the Mafia?" Mike asked him.

"Yeah. He was a great cop. I'm never going to be able to fill his shoes." Don told them.

"I don't know you have pretty big feet, what size shoe are you?" Mike then asked him.

"It's an express dummy." Sarah said to him.

"I'm not a dummy." Mike told her.

"Then why did you say that?" Sarah then asked him.

"I didn't know it was an expression." Mike replied.

While Mike and Sarah are still arguing Don looks at Jake.

"Do you want to know anything about them?" Don asked him.

Jake just shruggs his shoulders and doesn't answer him.

"I can tell you anything about them." Don said to him.

"Why did they dump us with the Bakers?" Jake then asked him.

"They were afraid that Mr. Galleo would send some of his boys to kill you three. That's why they gave you away. They didn't just dump you guys like you think they did." Don told him.

"Why didn't they ever come back for us?" Jake then asked him.

"Jake, they wanted to. But, again if the Mob found out where you guys were they would of killed you three." Don told them again.

"Why didn't they want to kill you?" Jake then asked him.

"I guess because you three were younger then me." Don said to him.

Mike and Sarah stopped arguing to hear why their parents got rid of them.

"You guys hungry?" Don asked them.

"No, we'll eat when we get home." Jake said to him.

"You guys sure?" Don then asked them.

"We're sure. Don, thanks for everything and keep in touch." Jake said to him as he got up and walked out the door.

Mike and Sarah follow Jake out the door.

"What's your problem?" Sarah asked him.

"I don't have a problem. We came here to learn why our real parents dumped us with the Bakers and we found out." Jake said to her.

"You didn't have to act like a jerk in there." Mike said to him.

"I wasn't a jerk." Jake snapped at him.

Mike, Jake and Sarah walk back to the Baker house in silence.


	4. Being Watched

Chapter 4: Being Watched

At the jail house Mr. Galleo is being released from prison( Mr. Galleo has short white hair and is 5'11"). He's picked up in a limo. When he gets into the limo there are five of his men in there. (Frank, Pauly, Vito, Nick and Jimmy.) Jimmy hands him a file.

"What's this?" Mr. Galleo asked him.

"It's the file of Don Callo Jr." Jimmy replied.

"He's a cop in the Chicago Police Department just like his old man." Mr. Galleo laughed as he looked through the file.

Jimmy hands him three more files.

"Are these the files for the other three Callo brats?" Mr. Galleo then asked him.

"As much as we could get on them. We just have their names and ages." Jimmy explained.

"Do we know where these three are?" Mr. Galleo asked him.

"No." Jimmy told him.

Mr. Galleo looks at the files.

"We'll grab the youngest boy first since he should be the easiest, then we grab the girl, then the oldest boy. We grab them by degree of difficulty." Mr. Galleo stated.

At the Baker house

When Jake, Sarah and Mike get home Tom and Kate are waiting for them.

"Where were you three?" Tom asked them.

"We were at Don's house. Like it said in the letter I left on the table." Sarah explained.

Tom looks at the table and sees the letter on the table under his papers.

"Next time wake us up and tell us." Tom told them.

"Were you being followed?" Kate asked them.

"No. Why?" Mike replied.

"Mr. Galleo was released from prison this morning." Kate told him.

"Who's that?" Jake then asked her.

"The Mob Boss that Don's Dad took down." Tom explained.

"You mean our Dad, right?" Sarah then asked him.

"The Mob Boss that your Dad took down." Tom corrected himself.

"Are we in any danger?" Mike asked them.

"I hope not." Tom answered.

Mike, Sarah and Jake go upstairs and go to their rooms.

"Do you think that guy will come after us?" Mike asked Jake as he walked into his room.

"We didn't do anything to him. Why would he come after me, you and Sarah?" Jake asked him.

"I don't know." Mike shrugged.

"He won't come after us." Jake told him.

"What if he does?" Mike then asked him.

"Mike, I promise he won't come after us." Jake then told him.

"How do you know Jake?" Mike then asked him.

"I'm your big brother I know these things." Jake said to him.

"If you say so." Mike said to him as he left Jake's room.

Jake gets his skate gear and heads to the park where Mr. Galleo and his boys are.

"None of these kids will talk to us." Pauly told Mr. Galleo.

"You just need to know how to talk to kids." Mr. Galleo sighed rubbing his forehead.

Cooper and Quinn walk by them. Mr. Galleo grabs Cooper. While Quinn is being held back by Frank.

"Do you know who the Bakers are?" Mr. Galleo asked him.

"What's in it for me?" Cooper then asked him.

"Seeing adulthood." Mr. Galleo told him.

"Jake Baker is right there. The one with the long black hair in the white skater shirt." Cooper told him as he saw Jake.

"Thank you." Mr. Galleo grinned as he let go of Cooper.

Cooper and Quinn run away from them.

"I'll grab him." Pauly said to Mr. Galleo.

"Which one is the younger one?" Mr. Galleo asked him.

"Uh, uh, uh Mike." Jimmy said as he looked for the files.

"And which one is that again?" Mr. Galleo asked him.

"I think the kid said it was Jake." Frank told him.

"He's the oldest boy. The first one we need is Mike." Mr. Galleo told them.

They get into the limo and see Jake leaving the park.

"Follow him." Mr. Galleo told the driver.

They follow Jake back to the Baker house. Mike was outside putting his bike away.

"Hey, Mike." Jake said to him.

"Hey." Mike replied.

Jimmy takes out his camera phone and takes a picture of Mike.

"What the hell is that thing?" Mr. Galleo asked him.

"It's a camera phone. It's a cell phone that you can take pictures with." Jimmy explained.

"A cell phone that you can take pictures with. What's next the White Soxs winning the World Series?" Mr. Galleo asked him.

"They did last year." Pauly told him.

"I've been locked up for too long." Mr. Galleo told them.

The limo takes them to Mr. Galleo's mansion. The next morning Mike is on his way to school. Pauly and Jimmy go up to him when he's a few blocks away from school.

"You're coming with us." Jimmy told him.

Mike hits Jimmy with school bag and runs. Jimmy and Pauly chase him. He runs all the way back to the Baker house. He's banging on the door but, noone is home. Gunner sees him and starts to bark and scratch at the window. He can't find his house key. Jimmy and Pauly grab him. Mike is putting up a fight squirming and trying to break free. Nick and Vito come out of a van to help them get Mike into it. As Mike is putting up a fight his lucky chain breaks off his neck and falls to the ground. They get Mike into the van. Jimmy and Pauly tie Mike's hands behind his back.

"The ropes are too tight." Mike cried to them.

"Shut up." Jimmy told him as placed tape over Mike's mouth.

Mike is crying for help but, it's muffled. Jimmy then sticks a needle into him. Mike is still trying to break free after ten minutes of being stuck with the needle so, Jimmy gives him another shot. A few minutes later Mike falls asleep. They drive back to the manison and take Mike inside. They put him in a room with three matresses on the floor and untie him.

Kate gets home and opens the door. Gunner runs out and starts to sniff around the grass. He finds Mike's lucky chain and barks. Kate goes over and picks up Mike's chain. She gets into the house and there's a message on the machine. It's from Mike's school saying that he never made it to school. Mike's lucky chain falls out of her hand and onto the floor.


	5. Captured

Chapter 5: Captured

Let me explain about Mike's lucky chain before anything else. He got it on his fifth birthday, he calls it his lucky chain because he believes that nothing bad can happen to him if he puts it on. But, realizes the chain can't prevent his Dad making them move away. He doesn't wear it to every hockey game when his team loses a game he wears the chain the next game and they win. He always wears it during the playoffs, the one playoff game he forgot to put it on they lost. It's a gold chain. Jake and Sarah made fun of Mike's lucky chain when he first got it and called it his lucky chain but, after a while they stopped making fun of it and tried to talk Mike into letting them wear it especially Jake when he had test in school or competed in skate competitions. Mike never lets them wear it because he believes that the good luck of his chain will only work for him. The only time Jake wore Mike's lucky chain Jake broke his leg on the way to the skate competiton and he hasn't worn it since. That's the story of Mike's lucky chain in case any of you were confused about the lucky chain.

Kate picks up the phone and dials Don's house.

"Hello?" Don answered still asleep.

"Don, it's Kate. Mike didn't make it to school today is he there with you?" Kate asked him.

"Not that I know of." Don replied.

"Do you think Mr. Galleo has him?" Kate then asked with fear in voice.

"Maybe Mike just got side tracked and is hangingout somewhere. Where does Mike like to hangout?" Don then asked her.

"The skatepark or the arcade." Kate told him.

"I'll check the skatepark and the arcade maybe he's at one of those places." Don explained.

"I'll help you look for him." Kate said to him.

"You need to stay at your house in case Mike comes back." Don told her.

"What if he goes to your house?" Kate then asked him.

"He'll go to your house before he goes to mine." Don then told her.

"What if he's not at the arcade or the skatepark?" Kate then asked him.

"I'll call the precinct and ask them if they can look for Mike. Me and my partner will look for him as will all the other officiers." Don said to her.

"What can I do to help?" Kate then asked him.

"You can help by staying home in case Mike comes home." Don said to her again as he hung up his phone.

Kate hears the dialtone and hungs up her phone. She goes up to Mike's room and hugs his stuffed dog. Don and his partner can't find Mike and they go back to the Baker house.

"Did you find him?" Kate asked them.

"No. We looked everywhere the arcade, the skatepark, the movie theater, even the ice rink but, he's not there." Don explained.

"Mrs. Baker we'll find Mike if it takes us all day." Brian Romane said to her. (Brian Romane is Don's partner. He's 6'2" and has short light brown hair.)

"I just want Mike home." Kate told them in tears.

"If Mr. Galleo did take Mike then he's probably going after Sarah and Jake also. What time do they get out of school?" DFon asked her.

"They get out at 2:30." Kate replied.

"It's 2:28 now. We won't get there in time." Don said looking at his watch.

"How do they get home?" Brian then asked her.

"Jake and Sarah walk home with their brothers Mark and Henry. I pick up Nigel and Kyle and Kim, Jessica and Mike take the school bus home." Kate explained.

"If they walk with their brothers Mr. Galleo won't touch them because of witnesses." Don explained.

"We'll go to the high school and check for them walking home." Brian then told her.

"Mrs. Baker we need you to stay here and act if it's like any other day. We don't want you to cause hysteria in this house by getting your family nervous about Mike. Especially Jake and Sarah because we need to ask them a few questions." Don then told her.

Kate nods her head in agreement as Don and Brian leave the house.

At the school Mr. Galleo and his boys are in the limo and the van waiting for Jake and Sarah to come out. They see Cooper and Quinn and tell them if they get Jake Baker to chase them into an alley they will give them five hundred bucks a piece. They agree. As Jake skates by them they knock him off his board and take his ski cap and run off. Jake skates after them and follows them into an alley when he gets into the alley three guys go in behind him. Jake sees a van and before he knows it he's grabbed and his hands are tied behind his back.

"What about our five hundred bucks a piece?" Cooper asked Jimmy.

"I almost forgot." Jimmy said to them as he went for something in his pocket.

"You set me up?" Jake asked them.

"Sucks doesn't it Baker." Quinn then smirked.

Jake is trying to get free. Jimmy takes out his gun and shoots Cooper and Quinn in the head and kills them. Jake is horrified and starts to tremble. Pauly blindfolds him and tosses him in the van where Vito places tape over his mouth. Jimmy then sticks him with a needle and knocks him out. They drive off.

"That was too easy. The little one put up more of a fight then this one." Pauly said to Vito.

"Let's hope the girl is this easy to snatch." Vito smirked.

They take Jake to Mr. Galleo's mansion and put him in the same room as Mike. They untie Jake and leave the room. Mike is still knocked out from the two needles they stuck him with.

Back at the high school.

"Where's Jake?" Henry asked Sarah.

"I don't know." Sarah shrugged.

"He's probably in detention again." Mark said to them.

"Probably. I'll go check." Sarah said to them.

Sarah goes back into the school. Frank and Nick see their opportunity to grab her and walk in the school. Mark and Henry see them but, think that they're just their to pick up their kids from school. Sarah goes to the detention room and doesn't see Jake in there when she turns around Nick grabs her. Sarah kicks him the shin and runs off. She is cornered when she runs into a dead end. Nick and Frank grab her. Sarah is putting up a fight biting them and kicking them. Frank takes out a needle and sticks it in her but, he only gets half of it out because Sarah was fighting back and the needle fell out of Frank's hand and on to the floor.

"Leave it." Nick told him.

Frank picks it up and throws it in the garbage. Sarah is unconscious. Their is an exit near them and they take her out that way. Frank calls the driver of the limo and the limo pulls around the back. They put Sarah in the limo with them and drive off.

"Jimmy says the oldest boy was the weakest one." Mr. Galleo told them.

"Maybe, we should of grabbed him first and saved this one for last." Frank said to him.

They take Sarah back to the mansion and put her in the room with Jake and Mike.


	6. Chaos

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with work.

Chapter 6: Chaos

Don and Brian get to the high school. They see Mark and Henry sitting on a bench.

"Do you guys know where Jake and Sarah are?" Don asked them.

"We don't know where Jake is and Sarah went into the school to look for him." Henry explained.

"How long ago was this?" Brian then asked them.

"Ten minutes ago." Mark replied looking at his watch.

"I'll check the high school for them." Don told them.

"I'll go with you." Brian said to him.

"Stay here with Mark and Henry." Don ordered.

Brian stays with Henry and Mark as Don goes inside the high school. Don searches the high school and can't find them. Brian sees the look on Don's face. Brian walks over to Don.

"Any luck?" Brian whispered to him.

Don shakes his head. Don and Brian walk over to Henry and Mark.

"Did you two see anyone that looked like they didn't belong here?" Don asked them.

"We saw two men that we haven't seen before that walked in the high school after Sarah did." Henry explained.

"What did they look like?" Don then asked.

"One of them was your height and had short blonde hair and was young. While the other guy was kind of old and had short grey hair. He was shorter then you." Henry told Don.

"The old guy had a scar above his left eye?" Don then asked him.

"Yeah." Mark replied.

"Frank and Nick. Those two always work together." Don said to Brian.

"Mr. Galleo's goons. Well, two of them." Don explained.

Don and Brian drive Mark and Henry back home.

"Where are Jake and Sarah?" Mark asked Don.

"I don't know. That's what me and Brian are going to find out." Don told him.

They walk in the Baker house.

"Are Jake and Sarah with you?" Kate asked as they walked in.

"We couldn't find them." Don said to her.

"Oh my God." Kate cried.

"We don't know if Mr. Galleo has them. They could be playing a prank on us." Don explained.

Brian gets a call on his cell phone.

"Ok, we'll be right there." Brian said as he hung up his cell phone.

Brian looks at Don.

"What?" Don asked.

"Two boys were found in an alley shot in the head." Brian explained.

"Jake and Mike?" Kate asked concerned.

"They didn't give a description of the kids." Brian told her.

"Mr. Galleo wouldn't kill them." Don reassured her.

"How do you know?" Kate then asked.

"He would kill me before he kills them." Don then explained.

"Are you sure?" Kate then asked him.

"Trust me." Don smiled.

Don and Brian leave the Baker house to go to the scene where the two boys were found dead. It's a zoo when they arrive. News reporters are there and there's a huge crowd of onlookers. Don and Brian have to push past them to see the bodies.

"Are any of them Jake or Mike?" Brian asked as they saw the bodies.

"No." Don replied.

"How do you think did it?" Brian then asked.

"I don't know." Don said.

"Some sick son of a bitch probably did it." Captain David Muller said from behind them.

"Captain Muller." Don and Brian greeted him at the same time.

"We found a ski cap at the scene, maybe the person who did this was wearing it and we can find some DNA." Captain Muller said.

"Can I see the ski cap?" Don asked him.

"Nabraski has it." Captain Muller told him.

"I hate Nabraski." Don said to himself.

Don walks over to Nabraski.

"Can I see that ski cap?" Don asked her.

"Why?" She asked him.

"Can I see it?" Don asked again.

"What happened last week?" She then asked him.

"I was swamped that's what happened." Don explained.

Stephanie shows him the ski cap.

"That's Jakes." Don said.

"Who's Jake?" Stephanie then asked.

"One of my younger brothers." Don told her.

"I thought you were an only child?" Stephanie then asked him.

"I have a younger sister and two younger brothers who are all missing." Don told her.

"You want me to help you look for them?" Stephanie asked.

"Me and Brian are doing fine by ourselves." Don replied.

Stephanie hands him the ski cap which was in a plastic bag.

"Where are you going with that ski cap?" Captain Muller asked Don.

"I know whose ski cap this is and I'm returning it to the family." Don answered.

"Who's ski cap is that?" Captain Muller then asked.

Don doesn't answer him. Brian gets in the car with him and they drive off to the Baker house.

In the room where Jake, Sarah and Mike are Sarah wakes up and sees Mike and Jake. Sarah tries to wake up Jake and Mike but, can't. She sits in the corner of the room by herself and stares at her younger brothers.


End file.
